One Thousand Dandelions
by Momo Saitou
Summary: Hitsugaya tersenyum singkat, ia menyingkirkan kelopak dandelion di rambut Hinamori. " Dandelion itu seperti dirimu, yang selalu ingin terbang bebas menuju tempat yang disukainya. Ia selalu muncul disaat musim semi datang dan memberikan keindahannya tersendiri, makanya ia disebut dengan bunga musim semi." OOC, AU, ONESHOOT. HitsuHina. Mind to review?


**One Thousand Dandelions**

Hitsugaya tersenyum singkat, ia menyingkirkan kelopak dandelion di rambut Hinamori. "Dandelion itu seperti dirimu, yang selalu ingin terbang bebas menuju tempat yang disukainya. Ia selalu muncul disaat musim semi datang dan memberikan keindahannya tersendiri, makanya ia disebut dengan bunga musim semi.

**Disclaimer © Tite Kubo**

**Original Story by Momo Saitou**

**Warning : OOC, AU XD**

**ONESHOOT**

**Hitsu****gaya x ****Hina****mori**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

"Jadi sepulangnya kau dari London kau hanya membawakan aku sekotak cokelat dan setangkai mawar pink?"

Seorang gadis bermata hazel tengah menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya diatas meja. Sekali lagi ia menatap laki-laki yang duduk tenang di depannya. "Aku tidak butuh!"

Laki-laki berambut menjulang melawan gravitasi itu hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya, "kenapa?"

Hinamori menggeram pelan, bagaimana bisa ia menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak peka terhadap apa yang diinginkannya. Ia hanya mampu mengembungkan pipinya dan melihat keluar jendela.

"Oh ayolah Momo, jangan seperti itu.." Hitsugaya yang merupakan kekasih Hinamori mencoba menenangkan. "Seharusnya kau senang aku pulang dengan selamat."

Hinamori kembali menatap Hitsugaya yang masih dengan entengnya mengatakan hal yang menyebalkan.

Seandainya saja Hitsugaya mengatakan hal itu sebelum ia memperlihatkan apa yang ia bawa, mungkin Hinamori tidak akan merasa sekesal ini. Semua yang Hitsugaya bawa memang merupakan kesukaannya, tapi ia terlalu bosan menerima cokelat dan bunga mawar pink yang selalu Hitsugaya bawa ketika menemuinya. Ia senang bisa melihat Hitsugaya kembali setelah hampir 2 tahun harus melanjutkan pendidikannya di London.

"Hitsugaya_-kun_, tidak kah kau tahu kalau aku bukan gadis remaja lagi?"

"Yah aku tahu, lalu?" Hitsugaya memandang Hinamori dengan bingung, ia memiringkan kepalanya seolah ia sedang menuntut jawaban dari gadis manis dihadapannya.

Hinamori hanya mendengus pelan. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, mengambil tasnya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Sebelum Hinamori pergi dari mejanya, Hitsugaya sudah lebih dulu meraih tangan Hinamori. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya datar sambil melepaskan pergalangan tangan Hitsugaya. Ia segera keluar dari kedai kopi itu tanpa menoleh kearah Hitsugaya yang berusaha memanggilnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan rasa rindunya yang mendalam menanti kepulangan Hitsugaya. Ia hanya ingin Hitsugaya memahaminya.

Sudah hampir 7 tahun ia dan Hitsugaya menjalin hubungan, seharusnya Hitsugaya lebih tahu apa yang diinginkan Hinamori, walaupun Hinamori tak pernah memberitahunya secara 'gamblang'. Padahal sebelum kekasihnya itu kembali ke Jepang, Hinamori sudah memberitahu apa yang ia inginkan selain cokelat dan mawar pink.

Tanpa sadar Hinamori mengarahkan kakinya pada sebuah apartemen di pinggiran Shibuya. Di tempat ini memang tidak begitu ramai karena letaknya benar-benar lumayan jauh dari pusat kota. Ia masih tidak habis pikir kenapa sahabatnya memilih untuk tinggal di tempat seperti ini, padahal hampir setiap hari Hinamori dan sahabatnya selalu pulang larut malam, pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk kerja lembur.

Perlu diketahui, setelah lulus perguruan tinggi Hinamori memilih untuk bekerja terlebih dahulu, sehingga ia menolak tawaran beasiswa yang datang padanya. Seandainya ia menerimanya mungkin ia tidak akan berpisah dengan Hitsugaya selama 2 tahun.

Ah.. mengingat nama laki-laki itu saja sudah mampu membuat pelipisnya berkedut, ia yakin laki-laki itu pasti saat ini sedang berusaha untuk menghubunginya, mungkin jika telepon genggamnya tidak ia matikan, lagu YUI – Skyline akan selalu mengalun. Ia tahu Hitsugaya menyimpan kerinduan yang sama juga dengan yang ia rasakan, tapi..

"Bertengkar lagi, heh?" Seorang gadis cantik bernama Rukia menyambutnya ketika pintu apartemen yang terletak di lantai dua terbuka.

Hinamori hanya mengangguk. "Ia laki-laki yang menyebalkan."

"Masuklah," Rukia menoleh kearah dalam apartemennya, mempersilahkan Hinamori untuk masuk.

Hinamori memandang apartemen Rukia dengan skeptis, entah apa yang dilakukan Rukia di hari libur seperti sekarang. Kertas-kertas yang berserakan di ruang tamu, serta buku-buku yang _terdampar_ di meja dengan tidak anggunnya. Yah.. bisa dibayangkan sendiri bagaimana kacaunya apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan apartemenmu?" Tanya Hinamori sambil memandang kearah dapur. "Ini lebih mirip _kapal pecah_!"

Terdengar suara tawa kecil Rukia dari arah dapur. "Daripada kau sibuk mengomentari apartemenku, lebih baik kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Rukia muncul dari dapur dengan nampan yang berisi dua cangkir teh dan dua potong _pancake._

"Itu terlihat lezat," Hinamori memandang dua _pancake_ yang tergeletak di meja setelah Rukia menyingkirkan buku-buku yang menutupi mejanya.

Gadis bermata lavender itu hanya tertawa pelan, "aku tahu tujuanmu kesini bukan untuk sepotong _pancake."_

Kali ini Hinamori mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Rukia. Sebenarnya gadis itu merasa tidak enak selalu menganggu acara Rukia di hari libur karena urusan pribadinya. Ia terpaksa mengganggu hari libur Rukia karena rasa kesal yang ia rasakan pada kekasihnya.

Sebelumnya ia sudah berjanji pada sahabatnya ini untuk tidak mengganggu hari liburnya, karena ia berpikir kepulangan kekasihnya dari London pasti akan merubah suasana hatinya.

"Hoi," Rukia menepuk pundak Hinamori dan berhasil menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Maaf.. aku selalu mengganggumu di hari libur," kata Hinamori dengan wajah murung.

Rukia hanya menautkan kedua alisnya, "kau bicara apa, Momo-_chan_? Jangan membuatku ingin tertawa."

"Ah.. Iya, maafkan aku."

"Jadi.. apa masalahmu?" Rukia mengambil _pancake_-nya dan memotongnya dengan sendok kemudian ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita dari sahabatnya itu, sesekali sebuah senyum kecil terpancar di wajahnya.

"…kau tahu kan aku menginginkan sebuah cincin dan bunga edelweiss, atau sesuatu yang lain daripada hanya sekotak cokelat dan bunga mawar pink." Hinamori menutup ceritanya dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kehadiran Hitsugaya lebih berarti dari apapun yang kau inginkan?" pertanyaan Rukia atau mungkin lebih tepat terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan membuat Hinamori tak berkutik, ia masih memandang Rukia yang mengunyah _pancake-_nya dengan santai.

"Momo-_chan,_ kau lupa bagaimana gelisahnya hatimu saat Hitsugaya tak di sampingmu? Kau lupa bagaimana ketakutanmu saat kau harus menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengannya? Kau lupa saat ada wanita lain disana yang menginginkan Hitsugaya dan membuat kebohongan padamu, lalu Hitsugaya berusaha pulang ke Jepang hanya untuk menjelaskan padamu?"

_Skakmate!_kata-kata Rukia mampu membungkam semua perkataan Hinamori, gadis itu hampir lupa satu hal, ia pernah hampir mengkhianati Hitsugaya karena kesibukan Hitsugaya di London sampai tak pernah menghubunginya. Padahal saat itu Hitsugaya sedang berusaha agar cepat lulus dan kembali ke Jepang. Dan kejadian itu sempat membuat perkuliahan Hitsugaya terganggu.

Ah.. betapa bodohnya Hinamori, dan gadis itu kini hanya dapat menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menahan air matanya yang hampir tumpah.

Hitsugaya selalu mengerti dirinya tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa mengerti perasaan Hitsugaya. Hanya karena sekotak cokelat dan bunga mawar pink ia sampai harus marah dan meninggalkan Hitsugaya di kedai kopi.

"Mungkin saja ia memberimu keduanya karena sudah 2 tahun ia tidak memberimu cokelat dan mawar pink, bukankah kau suka dengan kedua benda tersebut?" kali ini Rukia mengatakannya sambil menatap Hinamori dengan lembut, biar bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin Hinamori menyesal seumur hidupnya. Ia tahu bagaimana Hitsugaya, karena laki-laki itu adalah teman SMA-nya. Ia tahu Hitsugaya adalah laki-laki yang baik dan ia yakin Hitsugaya dapat menjaga Hinamori. Ia bisa melihatnya dari cara Hitsugaya menjaga hubungannya dengan Hinamori hingga kini .. sudah hampir 7 tahun.

"Oh.. Rukia.. aku benar-benar keterlaluan," mata Hinamori terlihat sudah berkaca-kaca, bahkan ia merasa sesak. "Aku merasa sangat buruk."

Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis, ia menepuk pundak Hinamori pelan. "Sudahlah.. masih ada waktu untuk memperbaiki bukan?"

* * *

Sinar matahari menembus ke sebuah kamar melalui celah jendela. Memberi kehangatan bagi si empunya kamar yang masih bergulat dengan selimutnya. Gadis bermata hazel itu hanya mengucek pelan kedua matanya. Kejadian kemarin membuat insomnia melanda dirinya.

Sepulangnya dari apartemen Rukia ia berencana untuk menghubungi Hitsugaya, tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah suara dari operator. Hal ini berefek pada tidurnya, ia baru bisa benar-benar memejamkan matanya saat jarum pendek jam mejanya menunjukkan pukul 3.

Hinamori masih belum beranjak dari kasurnya. Dia memandang atap kamarnya, pikirannya menerawang. Lagi-lagi ia merasa air matanya akan tumpah, 'aku rindu Hitsugaya-kun.. sangat rindu..' hatinya berbicara pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinamori memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin, dengan menggunakan rok selutut berwarna _soft pink_ dan atasan berupa kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan luaran _cardigan _berwarna senada dengan roknya, serta rambut panjangnya yang sengaja ia gerai menambah kesan manis dan anggun. Hari ini ia berencana menjernihkan pikirannya, sudah lama sekali ia tidak bersantai untuk menghirup udara di taman yang terletak tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Sewaktu ia masih kuliah taman itu menjadi tujuan utamanya saat lelah menghampirinya dengan berbagai tugas yang menyita kerja otaknya. Tidak hanya terdapat taman bermain bagi anak-anak, namun juga terdapat taman yang dihiasi dengan pohon _maple_, dimana setiap musim gugur tiba taman itu menjadi seribu kali lebih indah.

Kenangan itu tiba-tiba saja kembali berputar di benaknya, ia ingat bagaimana dulu ia sering merajuk pada Hitsugaya untuk diajak ke taman itu untuk membeli es krim. Terkadang Hitsugaya menolak ajakan Hinamori karena memakan es krim baginya seperti anak berumur 5 tahun. Tapi pada akhirnya Hitsugaya akan manuruti permintaan Hinamori, ia akan menemani Hinamori samapai gadis itu bosan berada di taman itu.

Taman itu tidak jauh berbeda seperti saat terakhir Hinamori datang, ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Ia berharap saat ini dapat melihat Hitsugaya, ia benar-benar merindukan laki-laki itu.

"Momo.. "

Sebuah suara memanggil namanya, suara yang sangat ia kenal. Suara yang dalam namun juga menghangatkan. Hinamori segera menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dan benar saja, seorang laki-laki bermata emerald dengan jaket yang melapisi tubunya tengah memandangnya dari kejauhan. Tiba-tiba perasaan itu bergejolak dalam hatinya, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar.

"Hitsugaya_-kun_" Hinamori merasa suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Bahkan saat memanggil nama laki-laki yang paling dicintainya saja terasa bergetar.

Hitsugaya berjalan mendekati Hinamori yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. "Sedang apa disini?" Hitsugaya mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Hinamori dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba saja air mata Hinamori jatuh tak tertahankan. "Maafkan aku Hitsugaya_-kun_," katanya sambil menyentuh pergelangan tangan Hitsugaya yang masih dengan setia berada di pipi Hinamori.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Hitsugaya pelan. "Maafkan aku.."

Hinamori menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia mendongak dan menatap langsung Hitsugaya yang kini lebih tinggi darinya. "Tidak.. kau tidak bersalah, aku yang salah.. aku.. aku…"

"Sudahlah," Hitsugaya menenangkan Hinamori, ia memeluk gadis itu dengan lembut. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu lagi seperti saat kemarin ia hampir gila karena tak berhasil menghubunginya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia mendapat kabar dari Rukia bahwa gadis itu berada di apartemennya.

Hitsugaya melepaskan pelukannya, ia menggenggam tangan Hinamori dengan lembut. "Ikutlah denganku.."

Hinamori menghapus air matanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, ia menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kemana?"

Tapi bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan, melainkan sebuah senyum simpul yang terukir dari sudut bibir Hitsugaya.

Semenjak Hitsugaya membawa Hinamori masuk ke mobilnya, ia sama sekali tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Hitsugaya hanya fokus menyetir tanpa menoleh kearah Hinamori. Sedangkan Hinamori? Jangan tanyakan bagaimana suasana hatinya. Pikiran-pikiran buruk sedang berputar di otaknya.

Oh ayolah! Ia sadar kalau Hitsugaya bukan laki-laki kurang ajar seperti yang sedang ia pikirkan. Ia sudah lama mengenal Hitsugaya dan mengetahui bagaimana sifat Hitsugaya. Tapi..

Hinamori kembali melihat jalanan melalui sisi kaca di sampingnya. Tidak ada rumah penduduk, tidak ada pertokoan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak ada manusia yang tinggal disini. Dari sisi kiri dan kanan hanya terlihat bukit serta pepohonan yang lebat. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tentu saja hal ini menyebabkan ketakutan melanda dirinya. Berualang kali ia berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh sambil sesekali menoleh kearah Hitsugaya.

Saat dirinya sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya, Hitsugaya menghentikan mobilnya ke tepian. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Hinamori, Hitsugaya sudah berada di samping kirinya. "Kau melamun?"

Semburat merah tampak terukir dikedua pipi Hinamori yang sayangnya tidak Hitsugaya sadari. Betapa malunya Hinamori kedapatan oleh Hitsugaya tengah melamun dan tengah memikirkan hal-hal yang terkesan 'aneh'. Ia segera keluar dari dalam mobil dengan tangan yang digenggam oleh Hitsugaya. Dan lihatlah apa yang membuat matanya membulat begitu ia memandang ke depan.

"Tempat apa ini?" Hinamori memandang dengan kagum pemandangan di depannya.

Sebuah hamparan hijau dihiasi dengan warna putih yang dominan, ditambah dengan birunya langit musim semi. Hinamori tak menyangka jika di Jepang ada tempat seindah ini, pemandangan yang ia tahu hanya ada di perbukitan Eropa. Terdapat bunga yang menghiasi tempat ini, bukan Edelweiss, bukan tulip, tapi…

"Seribu dandelion untuk seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupku.."

Kata-kata Hitsugaya membuat Hinamori harus menoleh kearahnya. Ia menatap Hitsugaya dan hamparan dandelion secara bergantian. Sedangkan Hitsugaya? Ia tidak peduli dengan hamparan dandelion itu, yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah gadis yang berada dalam genggamannya. Gadis yang saat ini tengah sibuk memandang sesuatu yang ia berikan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Cantiknya…" sebuah kata yang meluncur dari bibir manis Hinamori.

Bagi Hitsugaya bukan dandelion itu yang membuat hamparan hijau menjadi cantik tapi adanya malaikat yang memiliki sayap tak kasat matalah yang membuatnya terlihat 'cantik'.

"Hitsugaya, kenapa dandelion?" tanya Hinamori yang kali ini berdiri menghadap Hitsugaya.

"HAH?"

Hinamori melepasakan genggaman tangan Hitsugaya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat langsung ke dalam mata Hitsugaya, "Kenapa dandelion yang kau perlihatkan padaku? Kenapa bukan edelweiss? Oh.. ayolah Hitsugaya-kun, aku berharap kau memberikan kejutan sebuah hamparan Edelweiss. Aku bahkan tidak tahu makna dari bunga dandelion.. aku….."

Sifat Hinamori yang cerewet kembali terlihat dan mengharuskan Hitsugaya untuk tersenyum. Melihat Hinamori yang seperti ini membuatnya teringat di masa ia masih kuliah bersama dengannya. Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai seorang gadis yang sangat cerewet seperti Hinamori, bagaimana bisa ia pada akhirnya memilih Hinamori untuk menemaninya menjalani hari-hari sedangkan masih banyak seribu gadis cantik yang jauh lebih sempurna dari dirinya.

Ah.. cinta memang gila.

"Hitsugaya_-kun_.. kau mendengarku tidak?" suara nyaring Hinamori menyadarkan Hitsugaya.

"Ah.. maaf, aku hanya sedang berpikir," jawab Hitsugaya sekenanya sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi.. apa jawabanmu?"

"Karena dandelion itu seperti kau.."

"A..pa?"

Hitsugaya tersenyum singkat, ia menyingkirkan kelopak dandelion di rambut Hinamori. "Dandelion itu seperti dirimu, yang selalu ingin terbang bebas menuju tempat yang disukainya. Ia selalu muncul disaat musim semi datang dan memberikan keindahannya tersendiri, makanya ia disebut dengan bunga musim semi. Sama seperti dirimu yang selalu melakukan sesuatu yang kau sukai. Yang selalu ceria seperti musim semi. Dan selalu memberikan cahaya tersendiri untuk orang-orang disekitarmu, dan aku berharap kau bisa terus menjadi cahaya yang membuat hariku lebih _indah_."

Kata-kata Hitsugaya sebenarnya sudah mampu membuat jantung Hinamori berdegup dengan kencang. Bahkan ia merasa pipinya mulai memanas. Selama ini Hitsugaya tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap romantis.

Tapi Hinamori mencoba menepis rasa senang yang terus membuncah dalam hatinya. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan jari telunjuknya ia arahkan ke wajah Hitsugaya, "kau bohong," sergahnya.

Pernyataan Hinamori mau tak mau harus membuat Hitsugaya mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh ayolah, Hitsugaya-_kun_! Aku tahu kau sedang bercanda, tapi tenang saja aku tetap suka dengan kejutan yang kau berikan," kata Hinamori sambil tertawa renyah.

"Apakah ini terkesan seperti sedang bercanda?"

Tanpa disadari Hinamori, Hitsugaya sudah menautkan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya. Cincin yang terdapat ukiran namanya dan nama Hitsugaya.

"Ini?" Hinamori memandang Hitsugaya tak percaya.

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu menarik napasnya pelan, kemudian ia menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan ini sejak lama, tapi belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk memperlihatkannya," katanya tenang. Ia meraih tangan Hinamori.

Dengan disaksikan oleh hamparan bunga dandelion, birunya langit, dan suara angin yang bergesekkan dengan daun, Hitsugaya mengucapkan kata-kata yang sanggup membuat jantung Hinamori hampir keluar dari tempatnya. "_Will you marry me_, Momo-_chan_?"

Semburat merah tampak terukir di kedua pipi Hinamori, sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Debaran jantungnya menjadi tak beraturan. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Ia yakin ini bukanlah bunga tidur yang selama ini ia impikan. Ia yakin ini bukanlah sebuah drama fiksi yang selama ini hanya mampu ia tonton dan selanjutnya ia ceritakan kepada teman-temannya. Ia yakin ini nyata dan ia tidak salah dengar. Hingga tanpa sadar setitik air jatuh tepat di tangan Hitsugaya yang tengah menggenggam tangan Hinamori.

"Momo, kau menangis? Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Hitsugaya tampak kaget melihat _gadis-nya_ yang tiba-tiba saja menangis. Jujur saja ia sangat benci melihat orang yang paling dicintainya menangis.

"Bodoh!" bentak Hinamori.

Detik berikutnya tampak seorang gadis yang tengah menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan seorang laki-laki dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah manisnya. Hinamori memeluk Hitsugaya dengan sangat erat, rasa bahagia berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Seribu dandelion Hitsugaya persembahkan untuknya, hanya untuknya bahkan ini lebih indah dari edelweiss atau apapun yang selama ini Hinamori bayangkan.

Disertai dengan angin yang menerbangkan kelopak dandelion, Hinamori mengucapkan sesuatu yang akan membuka awal baru dalam hidupnya.

"Yes, I do.."

**-Owari-**

Akhirnya ff ini selesai juga rasanya sudah lama sekali saya meninggalkan dunia fanfiction, ditambah dengan sepinya fandom FBI, khususnya pairing HitsuHina. Jujur saja itu adalah pairing fav saya, hehe

Sebenarnya sih bukan mau hiatus, hanya rasa malas serta kesibukan dengan tugas perkuliahan saja yang bikin semangat menulis turun dratis ^^ tapi saya tetap aktif kok menulis, khusus di blog pribadi saya..

Saya tahu sangat sulit mengharapkan ripiu yang banyak sekarang -_-" saya Cuma berharap masih ada readers serta reviewers yang berkeliaran di FBI yang dengan rela dan penuh keikhlasan me-ripiu ff gaje ini :p

Jya mata XD

Mind to review ^^


End file.
